Doll Eyes
by HellzLittleAngel
Summary: A butterfly lands down onto my knee. I look around for the mate, but it seems to have gone. Now it's just me, and this beautiful creature on my skin. It seems to beg me not to do this. I can practically hear it's whimpering. "Don't go..." It whispers.


It grows darker and darker with every passing second. I keep my eyes plastered to the blank piece of paper. Emotions course through my veins... but they make no sense. DiZ told me I wasn't _supposed_ to feel anything. Marluxia shows emotions, like anguish and joy, but he doesn't _feel _it. Larxene is the same. She expresses hatred and a cruel surface, but everybody knows she can't actually feel anger. I think Axel is a just a master a disguise. He shows more emotions than most Nobodies, and he shows signs that he _really does _have a heart, but... no... He had a very visual and colourful childhood. It's mere memories he thinks of when he expresses joy. Nothing more. Nothing less.

My head swims. I lie the side of my head onto the cool, white surface of the table. As I lift my eyes up to the windowed wall, I glance upon two fragile butterflies. Both are symmetrical. From the bottom, their colour is a calm sky-blue. As their wings take shape, the colour turns darker and darker until it's practically a bluish-black. The butterflies float to the top of the window and seem to peer into this lonely room. My mind briefly wonders how'd they look onto a flimsy sheet of paper that still lays under my blonde locks, but eliminate the thought almost as quickly as it came. This is my last sheet of paper. I want to reserve it for something special.

Sighing thoughtfully, I close my eyes for a few seconds and turn my head in the opposite direction. I force my eyelids open and find the sight is no different from yesterday, or the day before, or last week, or last month. The walls still crowd around me, despite the spacious size. I pat the heel of my foot lightly against the tiled floor. It echos into the silent room; almost mocking me. Yes, the floors are still the same as yesterday, and the day before, and last week, and last month. The only object in the room that could even be considered different is the cage. The cage that imprisons a replica of myself, but in a doll form. It's in a different pose than yesterday, and that's only because Marluxia had to "prove" he owned every part of my being, and no matter what, I could _never _escape him. I had taken the abuse silently. I will never cry in front of that man, but now that I'm alone; staring at the creeping shadows and angered walls; now I can finally feel warm drops slide down my cheeks.

Without thoughts to my own, I will myself to stand on shaky legs. It feels as though I'll collapse any second.

After a few seconds to pull myself together, I take slow steps towards the cage. It glimmers without humor from the moon's reflection. When I finally stand below it, it dawns on me that I'm not tall enough to look at my own captured figure. My bone-like arms reach up and my fingers graze over the freezing bars. I run my fingertips over the lock of it, but to my surprise, the steel door swings open and my doll tumbles out of the cage.

Without moving much, I grasp onto the tiny arm and pull it into the palm of my hands. The doll eyes are dotted in with a light blue marker, but no mouth was threaded into the cotton face. The blonde hair is merely stretched, yellow cotton; threaded into the scalp to look as if connected in the first place. A small replica of my white dress is dressed onto the tiny figure, but... it's limp.

"Now I know what's special," I whisper to the doll, "Now I will both set us free." With light steps, I travel back to the cold table and place the doll close to my work. After that, I pick up my pencil and sketch out the plan onto the blank piece of paper. Like most times, I black out when I draw, so it isn't much of a surprise when I realize there are cramps screaming through my fingers, and my eyes stare upon the piece of paper for what seems like the first time.

The picture of my doll is rather unnerving, I must say. Her body is limp on the ground, but she's normal sized. No wounds show, but she shows no hope of ever standing ever again. Her head is sideways on the grass, but her blonde hair covers her face. And yet... and yet if I look closely enough, I can barely make out those blank doll eyes of hers. They stare at nothing in particular.

My eyes gaze up to the real-life doll sitting in front of me. It stares at me with a sad expression deep in those dotted eyes. I know we both would like the same thing. Always the same thing. It slowly stands up and blinks its doll eyes towards me direction. I stare with no emotion running around in my mind anymore. The doll hops off of the table and moves its cotton legs forward. I watch as it approaches the window, and pushes open a very small opening Marluxia made so fresh air could get in. Part of me wonders how such a little fragile thing could open a heavy glass, but my thoughts are silenced when it climbs to the edge of it.

"Don't go..." I whisper, "I'll be so lonely..."

"_Then follow me." _It whispers back, but it doesn't have lips to move. And then it falls out.

I blink as I find myself standing in front of the window the doll had opened. I peer out of it, but my replica is nowhere to be seen. I doubt I could see her anyway. It's too dark.

I move my feet through the small opening first, staring down at far the ground is. Castle Oblivion really shouldn't be so far away from the ground. I faintly smile for the first time since forever. The wind presses over my hair as I move my whole body outside, and still maintain not to fall. A butterfly lands down onto my knee. I look around for the mate to it, but it seems to have gone. Now it's just me, and this beautiful creature on my skin. It seems to beg me not to do this. I can practically hear it's whimpering. "Don't go..." It whispers, "I'll be so lonely..."

"_Then follow me." _I whisper back, but I can barely hear the words in my head. And then I fall out.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, look! I'm not dead! **

**I decided to try something new, instead of the same AkuRoku every time. :P And it's not my fault my imagination conjured something like _this_. Nope, this isn't my fault. It's the music that told me what to write! This music to be exact: .com/ watch?v= dI SNd0d8vPM **

**Off of youtube, of course.**

**:DD Alright, review anyone?**


End file.
